Bonding
by Lycanthian
Summary: Due to a certain someone's hair-brained "Great idea", the cast of Cloverfield ends up "bonding". Before the events of the actual movie, I'd suppose.
1. The phonecall

SO. I do not own Cloverfield. J.J Abrams does. If I did, Marlena would still be alive, and She would have raced into the nearest available closet with Hud at some point.

Another thing. I don't know if "Berry" is legally an OC, Seeing as she's only going to exist for this Fanfic. After that, She's Clovey-Chow. I'm only using her to somewhat generate a plot-type thing. -Unprofessional at this subject-

Call this some sort of Backstory, I'd suppose.

--

It had all started one fine, Thursday morning.

The sun shined through the Smog,The Statue of Liberty Gleamed, Angry New Yorkers screamed at each other from Taxis.

She opened her apartment window, only to have the heavy Manhattan air tease her nose and make her throat feel thick.

She sneezed, cursed under her breath and slammed the window.

There went that beautiful plan for Fresh Air.

Inside the Apartment, the Air wasn't so great either.

It smelled of Cigarette Smoke, though not quite as bad as a Bar.

Everything was cluttered as though the 26 year old had messed with her possessions as bit, only to get distracted, set them down again, and forget them all together.

Magazines, Stray clothing, Envelopes, Random novels, Newspapers, Money, CD Cases, Shoes, A Pair of Headphones, and UFOs (Unidentified Floor Objects) made up her carpet.

She was about to wander into her cramped excuse for a kitchen when her Cellphone rang.

A high squeal greeted her when she answered.

"Hey Girl!" A 23 Year old yelled enthusiastically.

"Hey Girl." She tried to sound just as enthusiastic back.

"Okay, So, I had this great idea!"

The 26 year old flinched.

When "Berry", formally known as Nicole, had an idea, It was an even better idea to run.

Now that she thought about it, the same was true for Hudson, or "Hud" for short.

"Helloooo?" Berry called into the phone as though she were two states away.

"I can hear you, 'Lena, So I'll say my idea. Y'know that weird Aquarium place? I thought we could all hang out there on Saturday."

"Really? Great...Wait...All of us...?"

"Yeah, Well, You know...You, Me, Lily, Beth..."

"Okay...?"

"BUT. Beth called and said she was worried about Rob because he's been acting so sad lately. and wants him to come too."

"Oh, Uh, That's okay I guess."

"Then Beth called Lily and said Rob was coming too, so Lily called me and said if Rob comes, it was only fair Jason came with."

"Oh, Well, that's cool." She knew how clingy Lily was to Jason.

"Then Rob called me and told me Hud felt bad and left out because Jason called him and rubbed it in Hud's face that he was going with us and Hud wasn't, so Rob asked if it was okay that Hud came along too, to make him stop acting so mopey and to shut Jason up."

"...WHAT."

"It won't be so bad! Look, Hud really likes you, Y'know."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"He's a pain!"

"He adores you! Be nice, 'Lena..."

"Fine. I'll come too, only if Hud keeps his hands to himself."

"Since it's Hud we're talking about here, I make no promises." And with that, Berry hung up.

She trudged off to the bathroom and glared at her reflection.

Hazel eyes that never seemed too happy, yet always held a spark of hyper energy.

Short black hair that refused to lay flat and ended at her jaw.

Somehow, there was an odd sense of elegance about her.

Marlena tilted her head to the side slightly, pondering it, then shrugging it off like she did with everything else.

So much for a Girl's Night out.


	2. Deep Blue Trouble

**This chapter is dedicated to Hanamore, whom was just the push I needed to get off my big butt and update this.**

**Glad you liked the first chapter so much, Love!**

...Marlena is so much fun to write for. I see her as rather boyish, yet pretty girly in her own special Marlena way. ...And plenty pushy. xD (I don't know why I just informed you of this...)

Also, You might want to be careful with the next few chapters, due to Marlena's wonderful vocabulary.

**--**

She stepped out of the black car and stared up at the building.

It was just a regular brick building, painted white with three black-gray dolphins on all four sides, leaping out of spray-painted on waves.

'Wally's water emporium!' The building declared in big bold green letters.

A dolphin stuck it's head out of the two lower case 'a's and the 'o', while a Sea Lion lounged on top of the letters.

She approached the sliding automatic doors, to see that they had dolphins painted on to them as well.

"Someone's obsessed..." She growled to herself.

Marlena perched herself in her usual elegant way, on the side of a pretty good-sized granite fountain with a stone shark leaping out the center, water squirting from it's mouth.

She looked up at a tall red-headed man, whom happened to be staring at her obsessively.

"You know, if I throw this quarter at you, and you fall into the water and get that pretty white shirt of yours all wet, I'd have my wish."

He smiled at Marlena in a cocky way.

She stared back with a cheesy, toothy grin and stood up.

She placed one hand into her red handbag, digging around for a miniature can of pepper spray if it came to that, as she brushed against the man's side like a cat that _really _wanted some tuna.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'd take my shirt off for a guy like _you _any time." She snuggled against his shoulder with a look of pure love in her eyes.

She smirked to herself when the guy seemed to be melting on the inside at the sight of fiery passion in her normally dull hazel eyes, not to mention her amazing body.

"Why don't you go ahead, I have to pretty myself up for you, I'll catch up!" In slow motion, she stuck one of her dainty feet out in front of the man, hoping he didn't notice.

"O-Okay!" He started to power-walk away a lot faster than normal, and naturally, he didn't noticed Marlena's designer boot in his path.

The man literally screamed, tripping forward and trying to steady himself on the stone fountain.

Somewhere on the way down, he bit his lip, so when he came back to his feet, blood trickled from his mouth.

Marlena laughed wildly to the point she almost fell into the fountain herself, ignoring the look of pure hatred in the man's eyes.

He turned away and stepped towards the various fish tanks, while Marlena stared at the door, waiting impatiently for the others to show up.

She only waited about five minutes before she heard an irritatingly familiar voice.

"Hey, Rob, have you ever wondered where The Incredible Hulk buys pants...?"

"No, Hud, I haven't, and you probably are the first person who has..."

"Nuh-uh! I'll bet lots of people want to know...It's a hot topic, Rob!"

"Then why don't you write to the editor and ask?"

"...Is the editor even still around?"

"I...Would not know."

Marlena raised one hand casually, calling out 'hey!'

Hud turned beet-red when he saw her perched like a goddess and just about jumped on her.

"Hi, Marlena!"

"Uh...Hello, Hud." She turned to Rob. "Hi." She made a point to sound enthusiastic to Rob, yet felt cruel as he looked confused and Hud looked dejected.

"HULL-O, PEOPLE!" Berry ran at the three of them, her arms outstretched like she was preparing for flight.

"'Sup, Berry!" Hud leaped up off the fountains edge and ran over to the short girl with fire-engine-red hair.

"...Where did Jason go...?" Rob peered through the growing crowd.

"Off drooling over Lily?" Berry suggested over her shoulder, before returning to her animated conversation with Hud.

"There you are!" Beth seemed to materialize out of nowhere, Lily and Jason at her side.

Marlena sprinted over, trying to avoid a near-collision with Lily's shoulder.

"You're energetic." Lily laughed and latched onto her arm.

"Not really, just antsy from sitting there for like three hours..."

"Really?" Beth peered at her friend in curiosity.

"Feels like it...Something really weird happened, I'll tell you later." Marlena whispered back.

"Huh?" Berry waddled over, joining the group of women.

"I'll tell you later." Marlena hissed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hud appeared eager to join in their conversation.

"Uhhh...Periods...and...Other...Girl things...?" Beth offered, earning a kick in the shin from Lily.

'My god, you suck at lying, Beth...' Marlena thought, wanting to kick her friend herself.

"I was just saying it feels really warm...I feel so hot right now..." It was true, The building was humid and practically 90 degrees.

"And Hud, comment on me being hot, and I swear I'll kill you." Marlena added, giving him a deathglare.

"You do seem like the type who'd have a switchblade in her sock..." Jason smirked at her.

A sort of dead silence fell over the group as Marlena fought the urge to punch Jason for implying she was a murderer as a hobby.

"Uhhh...To the fishies!" Berry ran down a hall eagerly, squeezing her tiny body through the crowd.

Jason came over and put an arm around Lily's waist.

"I'll protect you from the sharks, Babe." He kissed her cheek playfully.

Beth giggled, and Marlena just rolled her eyes.

Hudsnaked an arm around Marlena's waist.

"And _I'll _protect you from the...um...Jelly Fish..?"

"Don't even think about it." She replied coolly, shrugging Hud off as though he were nothing.


End file.
